Heir to the Throne
by Zombiesthink
Summary: A flash from the past brings a group of mistfist together. Soon they find out they have to stop a war of the gods from destorying the world as we know it. What else is new?
1. Chapter 1

Another day by myself. Ever since the leviathans were released my father doesn't let me go hunting with him anymore. There's more to it, I know because we haven't seen a single on in over a year. He locks me up in this warehouse like a princess in a tower. Little does he know, I go hunting on my own.

While reading the police reports I came across something that sounded like it needed my expertise. Four girls were murdered, chopped up and their remains made into a pentagram; is somebody trying to summon something? Or someone? The last body was found just a town over. I loaded my gear into my old truck and headed there.

It's lonely being on the road by yourself all the time. I didn't used to be like this, my dad and I had a lot of fun together during the road trips. He would sometimes drop me off at his best friend's house. His friend had two boys just a little older than me and I would always pick on them; they ever got the best of me! I think my dad had a falling out with him because one day we left and never went to that state again. Hmph, real friends. I can't remember the last time I had a real friend. My dad's excuse for leaving me alone is to go to school and make friends but I can't, not after went I've been through and what I can see. Normal just doesn't seem normal.

I parked my truck outside the last victim's house. There were already a few other cars there; including a black Impala. Why. I haven't seen one of those since-

I looked down at the pill bottle in other seat; I have to skip my pills today. I have work to do. I got out and sat on the hood of my car. I watched the people go in and out of the house. My mind slipped at one point and I saw them. The colors. Around each person. Blue, yellow, red, pink, green. See the thing is, My family has a gift that is passed down to every first born daughter. We can see things. My grandma saw the future. My Aunt saw the past. I see the truth. Or more so, I see auras. The colors represent who you are and what you've done. My personal favorite is purple. If your aura turns purple you are lying.

The pills? They're Schizophrenia pills. They dull my sight and make it easier for my function in day to day life. Do I really want to know if my mailman is having intimacy issues with his wife?

Wait. What's that?

Two older guys walked out of the victim's house. They're bodies are strong and weathered; Their faces where serious and aged. I squinted to see their colors because they were faded. Red, yellow, pink…..Gray? Black? I never seen these colors and so many non-corresponding colors. Red is hatred and Pink is love, Yellow is passion. Buts murder and loss and completely different people's auras mixed into their own.

Dispite being tottaly distracted by these unsual auras I caught a galance of the victim's mother. She was a cold dark blue, loss. Nothing else. I scanned my surroundings and saw something. A symbol for sacrifice, etched into the fence across from the victims house. Had she been chosen this way? Suddenly I lost my balance on the hood of the truck and fell right off. It was a long way down. I think I blacked out for a minute because when I came too, I saw a pair of bring green eyes staring down at me. He was saying something! I traced my eyes to his mouth.

"Hey! Are you okay kid?" A gruff voice asked

"Uh-ow" I choked out, I left him lift him up. The two guys eyed each other and then me. Now that I see them up close, I see that they are wearing suits. Are these guys responsible for what happened to the girls? No, why would they be back if they had been.

"What are you doing out here?" The other one asked. His hair did not match the suit he was wearing, it hung around his face.

"I um…I was…..I heard about what happened and I was just-"They both stood up straight. I tried to make myself look as innocent and stupid as possible. Which is hard to do when you shirt is covered in skulls, you jeans are ripped with deep red stains; Believe me I tried to get them out. You hair is hiding your face. Or it could be the fact that your truck is big, black and the grill has sharp edges extending a few inches out (great for chases).

"Have you been experimenting with anything…Satanic recently?" The long haired on asked. What an odd question. Well maybe for some else. I shifted my feet and made myself as threatening as possible. These guys where either the cause, or they were the hunters.

"I don't know, Have you?" I barked out, eyeing them closely for changes in their colors. They both exchanged glances again.

"What are you up to kid?" The one with green eyes asked.

"Hopefully, the same thing as you or you are in some danger oldman" I snapped back at him.

"Old man? Look kid I don't know what you know or what you think you know but don't do anything stupid" He pointed his finger at me. The haired one put his hand on the green eyed ones shoulder.

"Dean, she just a kid, cool it" He said calmly.

"Ha yeah a kid, sure" Dean laughed coolly.

"Well thanks for this riveting conversation, but assholes I gotta jet. I got a demon to catch" I started to the truck but I stopped and turned. They both stood there bewildered. "Are going to help?" I asked.

There was a long pause, then the long haired one said. "What makes you think it's a demon?"

"Sam! She just a kid!" Dean hastily said. I pointed to the etching on the fence. They both turn their heads to what was a demon sacrifice symbol. Looking at these two again, I realized, I was getting myself into something bad. But hey, it's better than being cooped up in a warehouse all day.


	2. Chapter 2

The gray clouds consumed the sky at a fast pace. I watched the blue sky turn a dark dull color which blackened the town. I could taste the thick humidity close in around me. I watched out the Dinner window as Sam and Dean searched for the Demon that the symbol we found on the fence summons. I waited for the clouds to explode with thunder and lightning but it never came. The wind start to blow faster; I could see the trees sway side-to-side as if they were going to snap like twigs. A motorcycle broke my gaze as it flew past at an incredible speed. I watched it go by then turned my head and noticed that I wasn't alone in the booth anymore. A strange man sat next to me, he gazed at Dean with intensity. He was unusually still and looked awkward sitting there. I studied him for a second; waiting to get a glimpse at his aura but it never appeared. I tilted my head in confusion but then I saw them. Two great big shadows extended from his back; they were black and hung around him. I studied his eyes, they glowed bright shade of white. Slowly I turned my head to look at Sam and Dean, who had just noticed him also.

"Cas?" Dean choked out; Sam shut his computer.

"There is a group of humans trying to summon a demon, I can sense them" Cas said, ignoring Dean's obvious confusion.

"Wait hold up" I said. "Is this angel?" I put it together slowly, he looks like a fallen angel, but his eyes suggest other-wise. "You guys have an angel?" Cas looked at me with confusion.

"Who is this?" Cas looked at the guys now, avoiding Deans eyes.

"We found her while working on the case, she says she a hunter" Sam said. Dean crossed his arms and grunted.

"Now, now big boy, No need to get your panties in a bunch" I grinned at Dean then turned to Cas. "I'm-" His look cut me off. In fact all of them where looking at me funny now. I shrunk back into the seat. "What? Why are you all looking at me like that?"

"Meg?" Cas said sternly. "Meg is that you?" Dean and Sam sat up straight and stared me down.

"Meg? Who's Meg?" I looked around confused. "My name's Mackenzie " I quickly explained. "My dad and I have hunted together since I could walk" Cas studied my face intensely. "Who's Meg?" I asked again.

"She's a demon" Sam said. "It's a long story"

"You look very similar to her" Cas said. "You talk like her" He got closer. "And yet, you don't at the same time"

"Um.." I backed up as far as I could. "Uh- Wouldn't the humans need to be on hallow grounds or something to summon a demon?" I tried desperately to change the subject. Something told me that this conversation needed to take place at another time; it made me uncomfortable. Sam nodded; he could tell I didn't want to talk about this now.

"I never seen a summoning like this before" Sam said. "I think they are getting their information from this fake satanic site that describes how summon, capture and even become demons" He turned the computer. "But all the information is wrong" On the screen was a website labeled _Your Way into Hell_.

"Yeah, It might be wrong" I said as I read the website. "But it's going to draw attention" I looked up at them. "They might get their demon after all" I watched their faces and each one of them look worried. We didn't know how many people are involved in the summoning or how many more people where going to get killed. I could tell they weren't going to trust me now because I thought I was a demon; it was all over their faces. "I'm not her guys" I said; I pulled out my bottle of holy water from my bag and held out my wrist. I poured it on to me, there was no reaction. I nodded at my wrist. "See?" but all of a suddenly my wrist started to burn. My eyes opened wide and I looked down at it. A demonic symbol had appeared on my wrist. "What the hell?" Cas put his hand on my wrist and it immediately began to cool.

"She's a Halfling" He said to the guys. "One of her parents is a demon, but I never seen a functioning, sane Halfling before"

"Oh great" I moaned. "Now I'm more of a freak"

"More of a freak?" Dean sat up and stared at me. "What else aren't you telling us?"

"I-i-I my dad's family is- well the women are oracles, I inherited the gift" I frowned and threw up air quotes around, gift.

"That could balance out the demon" Cas said. "but I never heard of it before."

"Guys I don't like this, Can we just focus on finding the people killing these girls?" I put my head down on the table.

"Now that's a sentence" Sam said. "Rather find the people killing the girls." I heard a soft clang on the table.

"Now that's a pie" Dean said, his voice had joy in it that I haven't heard from it before. I lifted my head and smiled. We spent the rest of the night eating pie and looking for leads. Just like my dad and I used to do.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning we had located the place where the wannabe demons where going to meet to summon the demon. They had killed in locations which created a pentagram on a map. The last killing was going to be in the dead center. The "instructions" said the killings had to take place exactly at midnight. So we knew when and where they where going to be the bigger question was what we were going to do when we got there. The last killing had to b a sacrifice so we where going to save the girl, the others though? I don't know; They are still human after all.  
I glanced outside, It was raining in sheets of water. Suddenly there was a loud boom that would rock your bones. I waited. Surely that storm was right over head but there was no flash of lightning. Maybe it was farther away than I thought. I leaned over and took a deep breath, I could feel myself growing anxious.  
Dean eyed my movements. While same was watching the news,  
"Massive wild fires are destroying the Adirondack forest-"  
"Sounds like another apocalypse" I choked out, lifting my head. I made eye contact with dean but he quickly looked away. I was probably still thinking about the demon thing still, I was too. I never knew who my mother was. My dad always said she dropped me off and said "take care of her" and left. He always said he thought she knew what she was doing. Maybe she was a demon and that's why she couldn't stay. She didn't want to be the reason we got killed. She probably was in some deep trouble. But was this meg person my mom? The angel seems to think so.  
"Nothing we can't handle" sam said. Dean cleared his throat and stood up.  
"We should get going" he said.

It was pitch black outside and you could only see a few feet ahead with the head lights. My truck roared behind the guys impala. We parked on the road a little ways away from where the "gathering" was. I hopped down from my truck and caught up with the guys. I had my salt gun close and my fathers knife ready in my hand. We walked in silence for awhile until we saw lights shining through the trees. Dean motioned for sam to go around the other way and for me to stay put while he went the other way. We agreed that when we saw the victim or the demon we would end the "gathering". I got down slow and got as close as I got get to the clearing. I almost screamed when I saw what they were doing. They had kept parts of the other girls and were placing them together in a demon trap. All they're heads were covered by their black hoods until one, I'm assuming he was the leader, took off his hood. His face was covered in blood and he had this psychotic half-smirk on his face. There was a blood curdling scream and for a minute I thought I screamed, but there was a girl being dragged in the middle of the circle. She had scuff marks all over, she was covered in dirt and blood; they had covered her head with a burlap bag. I only saw the leaders aura when he started chanting, it was a dark smoky black swirling around him. He wasn't human. The demon found these people already and he was going to take their souls. I burst out of the bushes and went straight for him. I got cut off by one of the others but it didn't take me long to knock them out. Soon I was joined my Sam and dean; they followed suit.  
"He's a demon!" I shouted to them, that was a bad idea because the 20 some demon wannabes got more protective of him. Dean got to him first and stabbed him right in the heart. When hit the floor all the people stopped and looked in shock. Some of them even asked where they were.  
"Why don't we tie them up and just let the state troopers find them?" I said.  
"Sounds like a plan to me, if they don't find them that's fine too" dean said. I got rope from my truck and soon we had all of them tied up to trees. As we left the woods a turned and instinctively said,

"The princess goes first" with a smirk. But a look of shock appeared on all of our faces when I did.  
I knew them.  
When I was little the boys I hung out with and I would play in the woods and when it was time to go I always had to be the first one out and I always was. They were my best friends, they were the boys I teased endlessly, they were the boys who were there for me when I was scared that my dad was gone for good. How could I not recognize them?


	4. Chapter 4

I felt my heart break as I recognized my long lost friends. Did they recognize me? I searched there faces for any signs. Sam and dean turned to each other and then look back at me. There! Right there! I could see their auras, their true auras from when we where children. They had been hidden under the layers of pain and death.

"Guys?" I said softly, hearing my voice crack.

"You're the annoying girl?" Sam said. I smiled and felt the tears escape my eyes. It felt like the work had been lifted of my shoulders, if only for a second. I looked over to dean. He met my gaze and a big grin appeared across his face. I fell into a hug with him. After a minute I turned to Sam and hugged him.

"This is touching and all but I think we should get out of the forest" Sam said. I pulled myself away and nodded.

"Where have you been kid?" Dean asked when we where back at the motel.

"My dad and I have traveled around the east coast since the day we left you guys" I said. I sat down and put my feet up on the table. "We have a warehouse in South Carolina where I go to school" I sigh and smiled up at them. "When my grandpa died we inherited his money. we refurbished the warehouse with a bunch of high tech sensors and all that crap. We keep our hunting books there" dean sat down on the bed and started cleaning his gun.

"Why did you never come back?" Sam asked.

"I don't know, I always assumed our dads had some sort of falling out. But he never said anything about you guys again after that." The thunder rumbled in the distance.

"It was like you never even existed" dean added. "I even thought we had just dreamed you up"

"Well I'm here" I smiled. "Uh you don't mind if tag along with guys to you? My dads gone hunting for awhile an school doesn't start for another two months" dean looked up from his gun.

"I don't know about that-" he said.

"Sure you can" Sam cut him off. Dean grunted.

"We have a lot to catch up on, I guess, right?" I said.

Sam started telling me everything that had happened, his dad dying, dean dying, sending lucifer to hell, him losing his soul, the leviathans-

"That's why they are all gone?" I asked.

"You fought them?" Dean asked, surprised.

"For a long time there, they had almost occupied every hospital we came in contact with." I shook my head. "We have bad luck with that sorted thing"

"So do we" sam said and continued on. Bobby dying, dean and cas going to purgatory, cas randomly coming back.

"Whoa" I said. "You guys have been busy"

"So have you" dean added, motioning to the scar the traced my neck.

"Vampire" I said and he nodded with understanding. "Oh could you imagine if I did turn into a vampire? I would be an Oracle, demon, vampire" I smiled, we all laughed.

I followed the guys closely with in my truck. It was raining out and it was hard to see, my radio blared. I was humming along when I saw something in the distance. I big black figure was growing in the distance. I went to go put my foot on the brake when I felt the impact. My head hit off the side window. The truck flipped, I heard the breaking of the metal and I felt my self losing control. My body slammed against the driver's side door and I felt the Seat belt pull tight as the car slow to a stop. I was upside down and several feet from the road. I saw the figure.

I leaned my self to the side and cut my self out of the seat belt with my dads knife. I struggled to get my self into a position where I could kick the front window out. My head was pounding, I reached up to my face and brought my hand down to see my blood completely cover my hand.

"Crap" I slurred. I used all my strength to get out of the truck, finally I kicked the window out and slid my way out, cutting my self on the glass. I stumbled to the road, getting my knife ready. I got to the side of the road when I heard a ringing in my ears and lost my balance; I fell to the ground, fast. After a minute I looked at my surroundings. Up the road the Impala was in a ditch and Sam and dean were running towards me. Behind them was a creature. It had a large sort of dark body of a man and the head of a bull. A Minotaur? What the hell?

When they finally got to me when my head start to spin and i lost my balance. Dean caught me and held me up.

"Don't give up yet kid" dean said to me as my eyes started to close.

I tried my hardest to keep my eyes open and find my footing. My vision was starting to blur but I could still see the Minotaur. It had turned towards us. Large clouds of breath expelled from its nostrils and its dark eyes narrowed. It started to charge. Sam shot at it a few times and so did Dean. I tried to lift my gun but it was heavy in my hands. It didn't do much because it kept coming. It felt like hours watching it charge. I knew this was going to be the end for me, I fell against dean. I heard him shouting something. I glanced at him. His face was so serious, so focused. He was scared too but you couldn't tell that by just looking at him. Then they both stopped shooting. Dean got really confused. I turned my head slowly. Just in time to see the Minotaur getting taken down by a guy with a gold sword. He was strong and he looked it too. But to take down this thing with a sword? Whoa. His aura was strange. his whole body looked like it was under water, bright blue waves swirled around him and he glowed like Castiel did. There were places missing in his aura like black holes; they symbolize loss and hardship that have taken a toll on his life. He moved swiftly, taking the beast down. Soon it lay limp on the ground. I felt my legs starting to give in and my head starting to spin.

"Dean-" I started to say before everything went black.


	5. Chapter 5

I awoke to an angel poking my face.  
"Why do you have holes in you face?" He poked my lip. He was talking about my piercings holes, I had taken my piercings out when we had fought the group of demon wannabes the other day.  
"My piercings go there" I sat up, my pain was almost gone, I ached but other than that I was healed. I looked at him and he blinked.  
"Why did you put holes in your face?" He asked.  
"It gives me an edge" I said softly. I looked down at my clothes. They were torn up and covered with dirt and crusted with blood. Ew. I got up and went to the bathroom. I barely looked around the room.  
"Mac-" Sam called after me, I just waved him off and closed the door. I took a long shower. I pet my mind wander to the previous events. I felt myself lose control and I felt a crippling fear take over my body. I felt nauseous, I had to sit down before I fell down. I closes my eyes and let the water run down my face. when I opened my eyes I saw the red water running down the drain. I had to scrub hard as a could to get the blood stains off my body. I noticed where I had got cut up by the glass as I got out of the car, Faded little pink lines. I got out of the shower and studied my face in the mirror. I saw the line on my forehead were I had almost broke my skull open; it was just a tiny little pink line.  
"Well crap" I said to myself. I sighed and cleaned off my piercings and put them back in. I had one was my eyebrow, a small sliver post. The next was right next to it, it was even smaller. I had a nose piercing which I just a simple sliver ball. Last I had a lip ring; it was also sliver. It had pointy edges that wrapped around my lip. I threw some clothes on, a Nirvana shirt with plain blue skinny jeans. I didn't notice the extra person in the room until I sat back down on the bed. Cas was staring at my face again.  
"Did it hurt? Putting those holes in your face?" He asked.  
"Oh yeah. But I've had worst" I didn't look at Cas though, I was busy studying the new person. It was the same aura from before. Weird. I thought that was a dream.  
He looked about my age, maybe a little older. His eyes were like the ocean. I don't know how else to describe them maybe that they where like a sea greenish-blue. He had black hair that was cut short, I think it would look good as long too. He was wearing an orange shirt that was a little to small with a black jacket over it and blue jeans. With the tighter shirt, you could see his muscles better. I struggled to read what it said on it, camp half-blood. What? I never heard of that before. He had a god like features and yet he was still oddly humanistic. When I looked at sam and dean my face dropped, they were focused. i looked around, All of their faces were serious. Oh crap.  
"Zeus is gone and now my dad and hades are fighting for the throne" the new comer said. His father? His father was a Greek god? "Athena is holding them together but she won't be able to stop the war" his voice was nice. Snap out of it, I told myself.  
"Do they know who killed him?" Dean asked.  
"Artemis is awaiting trial" he answered. "They know that she had help because she would never kill him on her own"  
"Well shit, we are in some deep crap aren't we?" Dean said, Sam shook his head.  
"What?!" I said and they all turned there heads to look at me. "Are you saying that you had something to do with this?"the thunder boomed over head.  
"We may have persuaded Artemis to kill him, but if we didn't prometheus' son would still be dying every day" Sam said. I tilted my head to the side.

"I should have guessed that you guys would do something so ballsy" I grinned and they smiled too. The new comer just looked back and forth at us, confused. "Is that why there is no lightning, because Zeus is dead" the new guy nodded. The rest of them just looked confusedly out the window.  
"I'm on my way to Olympus, to see if there is anything I can do" he said.  
"All the way to Greece?!" I exclaimed. He just shook his head.  
"Olympus moved to New York. Above the Empire State Building" he said. I looked over at the guys and smiled  
"We are going to right? Since its your fault in the first place" I teased.  
"In the morning we will go." Sam said.  
"Now I'm hungry, lets get food" dean said. "Are you coming to get something to eat with us cas?" He looked longingly at the angel.  
"Not tonight" and he was gone.

We all ate in awkward silence. I sat next to the new guy. While Sam and dean sat next to each other. Dean was lost in his pie. I took a bite of mine and surveyed my surroundings. There was a family sitting in the booth next to us. Across from us there was an older couple and behind them a couple who seemed be on their first date. Then there was us. Two huge older guys and a couple of teenagers. I was pulled out my daze when sam's phone went off.  
"Sam. Oh hi Garth-" I tuned him out and looked over at the new guy. He was watching dean and smiling. He saw me looking at him and then he got tense. He lifted his head to meet my eyes.  
"Is he always like that?" He asked, I let out an obnoxious short laugh.  
"Pretty much yeah" I smiled. "I'm Mackenzie by the way, i don't think we were formally introduced, I think I was passed out for awhile" I extended my hand he took it firmly and shook it.  
"I'm Percy, yeah you were" he smiled too.


	6. Chapter 6

Apparently my truck had not been as wrecked as I thought it was. It just need a few dent fixed and some new windows; It would be fixed really soon. We decide to stay and then take the cars to Sam and deans friend house so we could get around New York City with out them. The night before my truck was fixed was the stormiest it had been; The thunder shook the whole hotel. I laid in bed, or should I say my old beat up cot we found in the closest, listening to the rain hit the roof. I sighed softy and tried to close my eyes. My mind raced with thoughts. I couldn't shut it off. When I did finally nod off I was only to be shoved into a nightmare.

_The beast looked at me with its huge blood red eyes. I wanted to kill me, I could sense it. It circled around me slowly, encroaching on me. There was no way to go, no way to escape. I sat down and started to scream. No sound came out of my mouth. The terror inside me started to build. The beast lunged at me. I can feel the floor turn to liquid and I am sucked in. I scream again only to have my lungs filled with a thick black liquid. I watch the beast try to get me as I sunk down. It's eyes are hungry. _

I jerked awake. I when I became aware of my surroundings I was able to breathe again. I sat up, putting my head in my hands. I fought back the urge to scream. Softly I heard Dean snoring from the other side of the room. I didn't hear the rain anymore. Looking out the window I could see that the night was clear. I got up and snuck outside. There was a pool in the middle court yard of the motel. I stood at its edge while I watched the sky. I couldn't see the stars because dark storm clouds completed inhabited the sky. The full moon barely shined through the clouds. I took a deep breath. The air was heavy, still damp from the rain. I looked down at the lit up pool and jumped in. I felt the water crash around me, suffocating me. I opened my eyes when I got close to the bottom. I was not alone.

I swam to the surface and gasped for air. It was a good 5 minutes before Percy came to the surface after me.

"Can't sleep?" He asked, leaning against the side of the pool. I sighed shakily and swam next to him.

"Nope" I rested my head down in the ground outside the pool. "I have horrible nightmares for as long as I can remember, a full nights sleep is like 3 or 4 hours for me; If I'm not on my meds" I studied his aura up close for the first time. It seemed to be connected and flowing with the water. The black holes were still there. I looked closer and I could see that one black hole near his chest had a bit of pink scattered around it. Pink represents love, has he lost a love? It seems he hasn't healed from the lost yet. The others have green mixed in which can sometimes mean he's gone through great pain.

"It's hard to sleep sometimes when you feel like the world rests solely on shoulders" he said and looked at me.

"It feels so lonely" I said and lifted my head. Could the green relate to his burden? He nodded.

"Like someone ripped you're insides out and you're just empty" his voiced sounded aged.

"Lost" I said simply. We were alone inside. He knew how i felt. I was lost with out my dad. Being around Sam and Dean made me so much more happy but I still feel the loneliness lingering there. Somehow we had drifted closer. His face was right next to mine. "Percy..." I started but he had already started leaning in. I timidly met his lips. He pulled away for a moment.

"I loved someone once" he said. "I don't know if I could love anyone again" I rested my hand on his chest.

"It's just a kiss, I don't expect anything." I looked down. "I doubt I'd be able to love anyone either"

"So what?-"

"Let's just... Be lonely together?" I was a little confused on how to describe what I was feeling. I was defiantly attracted to him but I didn't want to start anything too complicated. "Just uh... Physical?" I blushed. What a sight I must be. I dress so dark to scare people away but honestly I'm scared my self. But he was smirking.

"Sounds like a plan to me" he said quietly. I lifted my head and smiled. He brought his lips to mine and I didn't shy away this time.


	7. Chapter 7

The sun shone through the windows, brightening up the whole depressing motel room. I woke up slowly, remembering the events of last night. Just thinking about them made me blush. I rolled over and felt to empty space next to me. I lifted my head to see the bathroom door open and Percy walking out with nothing on but a towel. I smiled.

"Good morning" I said, I wrapped the sheets around my body and stood up. He shook the water out his hair and smiled.

"Hey" he said. "So um-" I shook my head.

"No strings attached. I know" I walked over to him and kissed him on the forehead.

"What-" he straighten his back and tilted his head. "How do you know-" a look of confusion appeared on his face. I smiled again.

"I just do" I started for the bathroom. "I have to make an alibi for where I was last night" I hopped in the shower. "Im thinking ill show up with coffee and say I got up super early because I was hungry" I yelled to the other room. He leaned against the wall, still confused. He still had feelings for this other girl and I knew he wouldn't want to have a relationship with me. I could see the shame in his aura when I first saw him this morning.

"I'd believe it" he yelled back a few seconds later.

I walked into Sam's, dean's and my room carrying four large coffees and doughnuts. They both turned and looked at me.

"Where were you this morning?" Dean causally asked.

"I woke up early and got hungry" I set the coffee and doughnuts down. "So I got some breakfast"

I opened the bag and found a plain glazed doughnut. They both eyed me for a minute, trying to tell if I was lying; I pretended not to notice. Dean reached for a doughnut and I took that as a sign that they believed me, or at least weren't going to investigate it anymore.

"So do you think my truck is fixed?" I asked while I was twisting my earring.

"Probably, would have been done faster if I could have fixed" Dean said in a matter-of-fact tone. Sam just shook his head, Dean couldn't have fixed it that fast. I smiled.

"Let's get going then" I stood up and head for the door, I turned and rested against the door.

"Thanks for letting me tag along. I didn't realize how much I missed you guys" I said softly. They both looked at me with surprise.

"Of course we'd let you come along Mac, it's not everyday you find long lost best friends" Sam said.

"Since when was she our best friend? She was annoying as hell when we were little" Dean said to Sam but he looked at me and smiled. I shook my head and opened the door.

Time to go stop some gods from ending the world.

My truck had been fixed and we were on the road the New York City by noon. Sam had gotten walkie talkies so Percy, them and me could talk between the three vehicles. We argued, told stories and laughed the whole way there. We got to a old warehouse on the opposite side of the Hudson River and hid our vehicles. Sam, Dean and I got our hunting gear out and shoved all we could into back packs while all Percy needed was his sword. He laughed at the sight of our bags; but hey you never know what could happen.

Now the thing is I've never been in city so I had no idea what is going to happen. My father is very anxious around people so we never stayed in a place with a population over 300. I realized that I was cowering behind Dean when we approached the city. Percy noticed this and put his hand on my arm, reassuring me we'd be okay.

Don't ask me how we got across the river I blacked it out.

The buildings were massive, I stretched my neck to see the top. A quiet "wow" escaped my lips. Percy look at me and smiled. The fear was gone, I looked around me taking in all of it. People and cars rushed around in a constant haste. We walked for a long time, my bag grew heavier and heavier.

"Ooh hot dogs" I said running to the vender. I returned juggling four hot dogs and a soda.

"Are those for us?" Dean asked.

"No I'm going to eat them all my self" I started laughing, I crack myself up. "Here take one" I handed them out. For a moment it seemed like we were just there to sight see, Percy gave us a tour, pointing out all the sights. But it wasn't long until the Empire State Building came into view. I drank the last sip of my soda as it started to pour again. I let out an exasperated sigh and ran to get inside the building. Percy nodded to the guards as we entered. They let us up quickly.

"This is the first time I've been in New York City...in any city" I said when we where in the elevator.

"I never would have guessed" Dean said sarcastically.

Ding. The elevators opened. We went outside, following Percy. He lead us into a maintenance room.

"Humans can't be on Olympus, but you should ride up in the elevator with me" he said. "You know just incase the gods want to know what you have to say.." He sounded unsure. I bit my lip. We entered the second elevator, Hit the up button,

"Hold on tight" Percy said and suddenly the elevator shot up. I felt my heat sink to my stomach.

Ding. They opened again.

I gasped. Wow. Olympus was everything I thought it would be, except it was in ruins. How bad is it, really? Percy started to leave and I took a breath. I stepped out onto Olympus. Sweet. Percy turned around to say something but stopped when see saw me right behind him.

"What the-" he started, Sam and Dean were giggling in the background. I smiled and just shrugged. I turned to Sam and Dean.

"I got this guys" I said and we started towards the gods.


	8. Chapter 8

As we approached the noise grew over powering. I felt like my ear drums where going to burst. Percy and I stepped into the grand room. I couldn't help but stare in wonderment but when I saw on Percy he looked almost bored. The gods where as grand as you would think them to be. Each of them with striking beauty and size. They had chairs in a semi-circle around the room. Some of them were yelling and some were fighting but my eyes fixed on the other side of the room, Zeus' chair. Percy cleared his throat. This did nothing to get their attention. He shot a look at me and I shrugged. Then I smiled and he narrowed his eyes. He knew what I was going to do. I reached for my gun and shot a few rounds of into the air.  
They didnt even flinch. I looked at Percy and shrugged again.  
"Um..." Percy started.  
"We know who killed Zeus!" I yelled. I scared my self when I said it, my voiced didnt sound like my own. One goddess who was slumped over in her chair straightened, I couldn't read her emotions. That's when it hit me. Their auras were so bright, brighter than cas'. It felt like looking at a million suns close up. I shut my eyes and fell back against Percy. He steadied me and cleared his throat again. This got their attention.  
"Percy?" A deep voice asked. "What in the gods name are you doing here?"  
"I've-we've come to help" he said loudly "we know who killed him and we want to help restore order" . I opened my eyes slowly, there auras were gone and I could focus again. I took a step towards the gods.  
"Those at fault wish to help" I realized how stupid this sounded, how stupid this whole plan was because I knew these gods have punished people for far less. I got scared. "You can't fight like this now, you'll rip the planet to shreds" I glanced at Percy for help.  
"We couldn't just sit there and let you" he said and I nodded.  
"So uh... We offer our help" it sounded a little more like a question than a statement. All the gods sat there bewildered.  
"Well I think we should let them" the goddess I noticed before said. "What do we have to lose?" That started the arguing again. I look at Percy for help but he just shook his head. There was nothing more we could do but wait. I sighed and rubbed my eyes with the back of my hands. I blinked my eyes, adjusting to the light again. I felt my phone buzz and I almost jumped three feet in the air.  
"What the heck?" I mumbled as I scrambled to answer it. Percy looked at me with surprise.  
"Hello?" I said, shutting my eyes to focus on the voice on the other line, it was pretty loud in here.  
"Mac? It's dad, I can barely hear you? Where are you? Are you at a party?" I strained to hear him.  
"No-yea I am at a party" I yelled.  
"I just wanted to let you know ill be gone longer than I expected" he yelled back.  
"Is everything okay?" He laughed.  
"Is anything ever okay?" He answered, my heart dropped.  
"Be safe!" I yelled.  
"I love you" he said gravelly.  
"I lov-" I started to say but he had hung up. I stated at my phone for awhile.  
"Hmmph" I looked up at Percy. "Perfect service" then I was interrupted by someone clearing their throat, I focused on his aura. I noticed it was like Percy's. strong waves consumed his body but it too was filled with the holes of guilt and sorrow , like Percy's. he was Poseidon. Percy's father.  
"We have a task for you." He paused. "You are to find Zeus' heir." He stepped forward. "His story is lost in time, lost to us" he glanced around at the other gods, some glared and some smiled. "You have to find Hercules" he said forcefully. "He is the rightful heir to the throne" another god spoke up, his aura was pitch black and shooting out flames.  
"Great we will have a little mortal kid running Olympus" he mumbled.  
"He is Zeus' son. We don't know if he's still a mortal" another god said.  
"He was made a mortal serval centuries ago!" The dark god growled. I saw his face now, he was hades. God of the underworld. Things must be really bad if he was allowed on Olympus. "How do you know he's still alive?" He sat down in Zeus' chair. "Even if he was, he gave up his immortality? How do you know he would take the throne now?" He ran his long fingers up and down the throne, gripping the ends. "This belongs to you or me Poseidon so lets fight brother" he flashed a grin. A goddesses stepped towards him and he frowned.  
"Sweetheart" she said bitterly, spitting out the words. "Isn't your job to know who's dead or not? If he was you'd be bragging about it right now" she sat at his side and turned towards Percy and me. "Ignore him" she said softly.  
"We are not starting a war if there's a chance he can be alive and willing. Brother" Poseidon said sternly. I looked over at Percy and he was watching his father intensely. Poseidon turned to us. "We are counting on you" then turned away. Hades disappeared with the goddess and the others started arguing again. Percy and I glanced at each other. w_hat the hell do we do now?_ We shared the same clueless looks and headed back to Sam and Dean.


End file.
